nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Derieri
is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as a member of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Derrierie is a toned woman with long, spiky hair. She wears no clothes, instead covering about half her body in her own darkness. She has demon markings on her left check which resemble a beast's open mouth with a circle in the center. Personality Derrierie has a rather apathetic and rude demeanor. She has a very strange way of speaking, always prefaces her comments with . or "so taking it from the ass" which is her own unique way of saying "long story short" or "in other words". History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Derrierie was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races (humans, fairies, giants and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Derrierie and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Derrierie and her fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and a giant hole, the latter of which, they conclude that it was Meliodas who caused. After Galan left to take a look at one of the destroyed Albions, she and the others discuss how to recover their power faster, and begin to collect souls to eat, as a way to both recover their magic faster as well as exterminate the humans. When Galan returns and explains he killed Meliodas, Derrierie is asleep in Monspiet's lap. Istar arc Later, Meliodas unexpectedly pays the Ten Commandments a visit, easily defeats Galan, and warns them if they get out of line, he and the Seven Deadly Sins will crush them. In response Zeldris orders them all to head off to more quickly regain their magic and exterminate the other races. She and Monspiet then head to a town known as Bellford. Great Fight Festival arc She and Monspiet continue their purge in the north of Britannia, having devoured the souls of almost every person in nine cities and villages and showing no signs of stopping. Later on on she, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Dolor and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. After Gray Lord has ensured that Meliodas cannot escape, Derrierie immediately goes on the offensive exchanging blow after blow with Meliodas. Due to her power, Combo Star, she quickly gains the upper hand and seemingly causes his demonic powers to fade, renders both his arms useless, and then throws him into Monspiet's arms. She watches as Meliodas almost cuts Monspiet's head off, and makes a remark he does not even want to understand. After Meliodas is defeated, she comments that she feels someone watching them, and wonders if they really should just let them be. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Derrierie is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black power of darkness, as previously seen by Meliodas, to form wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, she is exceptionally powerful. Her aura is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear, simply by being in their presence. Derrierie was the first demon to showcase the power to devour the souls of any of the other races, leaving them as empty husks. Derrierie demonstrates expertise in hand-to-hand combat, overwhelming someone of Meliodas' caliber and even breaking both his forearms with her ability, Combo Star. She also possesses the speed to outpace Meliodas with a sheer volume of attacks and hitting him quickly 54 times in a matter of seconds. Abilities * |Rengekisei (Konbo Sutā)|literally meaning "Star Chained Attack"}}: Derrierie's innate power. As long as she continues attacking without interruption, each consecutive blow receives an additional 200,000 pounds of force compared to the previous one. Relationships Ten Commandments Monspiet Derrierie and Monspiet seem to be very close, they are always in each others company, and he attends to her needs, such as allowing her to rest on his lap. It was also shown that despite her talking in very few words, he perfectly understood what she is thinking in full depth even if she does not go into detail and talks in a plain yet very awkward way. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Trivia * Her name is likely to be a reference to the French word "Derrière", literally meaning ass, directly relating to her unique way of talking. * The author, Nakaba Suzuki, has stated that she, along with Galan, are his personal favorites design wise among the Ten Commandments. References }} Navigation es:Derrierie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists